Intrusion-prevention enclosures are known which are used to prevent indiscriminate access to specific areas on the part of individuals, animals, vehicles or others; this need usually arises from two basic reasons: preventing uncontrolled access to locations where dangerous or discomfort-causing situations for assigned personnel occur (industrial ovens, presses, more or less rapidly rotating working parts, machines with optical, acoustic, inhalable, deafening emissions), or preventing intruders from removing or damaging products, devices or equipment on sale or in operation (theft, vandalism, unauthorized or dangerous uses).
These intrusion-prevention enclosures are usually constituted by mutually associated modular panels, which are installed on supporting means which can be fixed to the ground; in the particular field, the general trend is to provide enclosures that are easy and quick to assemble.